


A Shocking Christmas Tale

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [52]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Good Loki (Marvel), Holidays, Kinda, Magic, Mischief, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon References, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: “Y’know, I know decorating trees is a tradition for a lot of people,” Tony began, taking a sip from his glass that was probably filled with just Brandy instead of actual eggnog at this point. “But I literally pay people to decorate all the trees in the tower. Why not just let them do it and tell them where you guys want each piece to go?”“That just sounds like adding extra steps.” Papa rolled his eyes. “Besides, youjustanswered your own question. It’s a tradition.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 38
Kudos: 81





	1. Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure crack for the sake of crack, and is not meant to be serious or make logical sense in the slightest. Pure holiday mischief and chaos.

“Daddy? When’s Thor comin’?” Jamesy asked, peeking over Daddy’s chair.

“In a bit, lamb. You’ve gotta be patient.” Daddy hummed, taking a sip of a creamy liquid from a glass in his hand. “And don’t forget, Peter’s coming after him too.”

“Hey, Spangles, why are you even drinking eggnog?” Tony asked, shooting the blond an incredulous sneer. “I thought you couldn’t get drunk?”

”Tony, you’re _really_ one to talk about drinking habits.” James huffed.

”It’s a simple question, Rhodes!” Tony all but whined.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t drink, Stark.” Daddy shot back before sipping on his glass once again. “I like the taste.”

“Can I ha’f some?” Jamesy all but whimpered, stretching up in a desperate attempt to reach a high spot on the tree.

“Eggnog has alcohol in it, bug.” Papa pat his shoulder. “It’s a grown up drink.”

“He’s right.” Pepper nodded. “How about I get you some from the store later, so there’s no alcohol in it?”

“Oh, I might have some on the bus, I can bring it over if you want.” Phil added on. “Daisy likes the non-alcoholic kind.”

“Oh...” Jamesy sighed in vague disappointment before finally managing to hook his ornament on the high-up bare spot. His attention was back on his task; to decorate the perfect Christmas tree. “Okay, thank’yu miss Pepper, mister Phil.”

“Here, do you want to find a spot for this one?” Bruce smiled, holding up a small, plastic beaker full of fake green liquid. Jamesy recognized the ornament, Bruce had given it to him last year. With a quick nod, Jamesy took the tiny beaker and scoured the surface of the tree, searching for the perfect spot.

Once he had hooked the ornament onto the perfect branch- a bare patch with a white light positioned just behind the beaker, making it glow- Jamesy made his way back to the box of decorations.

“Y’know, I know decorating trees is a tradition for a lot of people,” Tony began, taking a sip from his glass that was probably filled with just Brandy instead of actual eggnog at this point. “But I literally pay people to decorate all the trees in the tower. Why not just let them do it and tell them where you guys want each piece to go?”

“That just sounds like adding extra steps.” Papa rolled his eyes. “Besides, you _just_ answered your own question. It’s a tradition.”

“And the kid’s doing a pretty good job so far!” Clint pointed out. “He hasn’t set the da- _ang_ thing on fire yet. Remember back in 2011? When-“

“Don’t remind me.” Tony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m pretty sure the cleaning crew is _still_ cleaning soot marks from the wall.”

“What happened in 2011?” Daddy asked, taking the words right out of the little boy’s mouth.

“Oh _right_ , you three weren’t here for that.” Natasha said, a humorous glint in her eyes, the kind of sparkle that usually appeared right before she explained a story about how Clint got hurt doing something stupid.

“They’ve already told me this story, glad I wasn’t there to see it.” Bruce mumbled.

“You should be, it was a mess.” Pepper sighed, almost fondly.

“Okay so, back in 2011, Barton and Romanoff’s first Christmas in the tower,” Tony began, leaning forward like a wise old man explaining a prophecy to a group of disciples in a cave. “I tried the whole ‘traditional’ thing and set them up their own tree to decorate, right?”

“Can we go _one year_ without bringing the whole story up?” Clint huffed, arms crossed over his chest and sulking.

“You know that’s impossible.” Natasha almost chuckled. Almost.

“So I let them have their own tree, right?” Tony began again. “And I trusted these children to not blow anything up, y’know, like a dumbass.” A gasp. “Sorry, don’t repeat that, okay tiger?”

Jamesy glared at him a little. “Y’u said a bad word.”

“I know, I know.” Tony huffed. “Anyways, I leave for five minutes-“

“Technically, it was ten minutes and thirty two seconds.” Natasha held up a finger, correcting the man.

“Everyone knows you two can’t be left alone,” Phil hummed. “If anything, this is Stark’s fault.”

“If I could stop getting interrupted, _Agent Coulson._ ” Tony huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Point being, I left the room for a debated-but-still-short amount of time, and the next thing I know Jarv is setting off the alarms and telling me there’s an electrical fire! We had to evacuate the whole da-aaaarn building!”

“How the h- how did you start an electrical fire?!” Papa laughed. “Tree lights are designed to _not_ start fires!”

“Cut me some slack-“ Clint huffed.

“He ‘accidentally’,” Natasha sneered, making air quotes with her fingers. “Managed to lodge a metal ornament between the plug and the wall socket. Sparks went _everywhere!_ ”

“It _was_ an accident!” Clint whined, not unlike a small child, or as he would argue, a regularly sized child.

“Uh-huh, sure, like how in Budapest you ‘accidentally’-“

“Hey now you _know_ that was an accident!”

“Now now, you two always get on each other’s case about that.” Phil huffed playfully. “Do I have to separate you two?”

“What happened in Budapest?” Papa asked, voicing everyone’s question.

Jamesy lost interest as the two ex-spies began bickering, choosing instead to focus on the few remaining bare spots on the tree. He knew that Thor would be making his visit soon, and he wanted his floor’s tree to be perfect. So what if he was a bit of a showoff? Bucky always said that after seventy years of captivity and torture, they’re allowed to be a little showy and eccentric.

“Here, bub,” Papa hummed, handing him a Raichu ornament he bought on their last grocery run. “Find somewhere good to put that one, so Thor can see it.”

Jamesy nodded, circling the tree once again. He had gotten the little orange mouse with Thor in mind, since the both of them had lightning powers. With that in mind, he wanted to find the perfect spot for the plastic electric Pokemon. Besides, Daddy said Peter was visiting too, and he always liked ‘geeking out’ with him, as Tony put it.

Meer moments after finding the perfect bare branch next to his favorite red tin mailbox ornament, the bickering band of heroes were distracted by a dull thud from the landing zone of the tower.

“Sir, Prince Thor of Asgard has arrived.” JARVIS chimed in.

“Great! Send him down, he knows the way by now.” Tony gestured vaguely to the ceiling.

“I might also add that he has brought company, Prince Loki of Asgard.” JARVIS continued.

“Loki? _Really?_ ” Clint huffed. “Don’t we have a no bad guys during Christmas policy?”

“I’m sure he has his reasons for bringing him.” Phil mumbled, almost incredulously.

“Big was out f’ Chris’mas last year?” Jamesy pointed out.

“Soldier isn’t a bad guy, none of you are.” Daddy huffed.

Almost as if on cue to save them from the awkward and painfully upsetting conversation of what does and does not constitute as a ‘bad guy’, Thor stepped in through the elevator doors, with the aforementioned god of mischief behind him.

“Dearest ones!” Thor exclaimed, the grin on his face rivaling the glowing lights on the tree. Jamesy was ecstatic, seeing the demigod in the festive red and white sweater he gifted him three years ago. “It has been too long!”

“Not long enough for some of us.” Tony huffed, eyeing the black haired demigod still standing in the elevator.

“Play nice.” Pepper huffed quietly in Tony’s ear.

“Thor, how have you been?” Daddy smiled, standing up from his chair.

“I’ve been faring quite well, Captain!” Thor hummed, patting Daddy on the back. “I see your family is faring as well!” He smiled, turning to Papa and Jamesy.

“Hey, Thor,” Papa smiled, shaking hands with the demigod. “Good to see you again, man.”

“You as well, Son of Wil.” Thor smiled. “And young prince Barnes! It is-“ Thor was cut off by a near bone-crushing hug from the little boy, earning a hearty laugh from the Asgardian.

“Hi Thor!” Jamesy beamed, pulling away to tug at his sleeve. “Look look! I jus’ finished decoratin’ m’ tree!” He explained, pulling the demigod towards the sparkling plant.

“My, what design! Truly a work of art from a brilliant young mind!” Thor wrapped an arm around Jamesy’s shoulders, making him feel perfectly small. “Dear brother! Come bear witness!”

“I’d rather not.” Loki huffed, arms still crossed over his chest. Truthfully, Jamesy was expecting him to be wearing his green cape and horn-crown, but instead he was wearing a black coat and, generally, normal looking clothes. “ _Dearest brother._ ” He sneered, mocking him.

“Didn’t know Thor would be inviting the Grinch along with him.” Clint mumbled, earning a not so gentle smack on the arm from Phil. “Hey!” He huffed.

“Oh, oh! Thor look!” Jamesy bounced, unknowingly cutting the tension in the room. “Look! I got _this_ one ‘cause it reminded me of you!” He pointed to the little electric mouse on the branch. “It’s a Raichu, it has lightning powers like you!

“It is quite lovely! Do all creatures of Midgard wield such powers?” Thor mused, turning the ornament over in his hand.

“No, it’s not real, ‘s from a video game.” Jamesy explained. “It’d be kinda neat if it _were_ real...”

No one noticed the amused glint in Loki’s eyes, all too focused on the heart-warming interaction between a boy and his god.

“Well, Thor, we’ve got some eggnog left if you want.” Tony explained, standing up from his spot.

“You’re welcome to have some as well, Loki.” Pepper added, extending a hand to the entity of chaos.

“Generous, but I’ll pass.” Loki huffed.

With a shrug, the adults made their way into the nearby kitchen, with Jamesy trailing behind, sharing tales of grand, imaginary adventures of capturing and battling powerful creatures.

“Midgardian nonsense...” Loki mumbled to himself, eyeing the orange rodent swaying gently on the branch.


	2. An Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An’ th’ poison ones, they’re strong agains’ th’ _fairy_ ones.” Jamesy explained, Thor nodding along.
> 
> “So these creatures can have multiple weaknesses, thus facilitating their capture and usefulness in battle. Mighty interesting.”

“Here we go,” Phil hummed as he stepped into the kitchen. “Non-alcoholic, store bought eggnog!” He took a plastic cup from Pepper, filling the cup before handing it to the little boy.

“Thank’yu mister Phil!” Jamesy smiled, taking the cup into both hands.

“Cheers!” Papa hummed, holding his own glass up for Jamesy to tap his cup against.

The motley crew enjoyed one another’s company in the kitchen, sharing stories from the past year and season’s past. Jamesy had quite a bit of fun explaining the ins and outs of Pokemon battles to Thor, who took great interest in such a warrior’s game.

“And so, I walk up to these guys, right?” James was telling Phil and Papa a story, with Tony interrupting every few minutes to add in his own details, all the while Daddy was hugging Papa from behind, gently swaying him with his chin resting on his shoulder. Jamesy could feel Bucky and the Soldier getting a little jealous that they weren’t included in the cuddle party, but Jamesy was content in spending time with his favorite Asgardian uncle.

“An’ th’ poison ones, they’re strong agains’ th’ _fairy_ ones.” Jamesy explained, Thor nodding along.

“So these creatures can have multiple weaknesses, thus facilitating their capture and usefulness in battle. Mighty interesting.” Thor thought out loud, flipping through the book that Jamesy had brought out. It was a list of all the current Pokemon in existence, gifted to him by Peter for Bucky’s birthday.

“Yeah, bu’h that’s not th’ _only_ thing they do.” Jamesy explained. “Pokemon are also friends! They play an’ y’u can pet them an’ play wit’ them an’ talk to them. You can even be friends with ones that’re gods like you!” He grinned. “Look look!” He flipped to a page in the middle of the book. “Tha’ one’s Arceus. He created _everything!_ An’ those are Dialga an’ Palkia, they created time an’ space!”

“I see, you can even capture these mighty deities?” Thor asked, earning a nod from the little boy.

“Uh-huh, these are legendaries an’ mythicals! They’re _super_ rare an’ control everything ‘n th’ world!” Jamesy continued, flipping to a few different pages. “Tha’ one’s Zapdos, an’ tha’ one’s Raikou, they’re both legendaries tha’ control lightning like y’u!”

“Fascinating! A battle with them would surely be a legendary feat!” Thor grinned, holding up his hammer in a mock victory pose, earning a full belly laugh from the little boy.

“I tol’ y’u, they’re not _really_ real, they’re jus’ in-“

The whole kitchen feel eerily quiet as a faint rustling could be heard, coming from the common room.

“Sir, Master Parker has arrived and is in the elevator, though my signals are reporting a living, foreign body in the tower.” JARVIS explained, setting everyone on high alert.

“Can you get a reading on-“ Tony was interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening.

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” Peter’s voice called from the other room. “Aunt May wanted me to bri- _AHH!_ ” The boy was cut off by what sounded like a large shriek, followed by the tell-tale sound of...

...Electricity?

“What the hell?” Daddy huffed, him and Papa already charging into the room.

“Jesus Christ what the hell is _that?!_ ” Papa nearly shrieked. With that, the rest of the Avengers charged into the common room, Jamesy following suit.

Now would be a _really_ good time to switch out with the Soldier.

Peter was currently clinging to the ceiling, panic and confusion etched on his face. “It-it just tried to bite me!” He whimpered.

The group quickly turned their heads to the sound of objects toppling over, a dark, fuzzy shadow dashing just out of their sight. As a glass vase was knocked to the floor, a flash of sparks rained down from behind a shelf.

“Odinson? This you?” Phil asked, gun already trained on the shelf.

“Nay, my powers do not manifest away from Mjölnir, I am not responsible for this tomfoolery.” Thor explained.

“Tomfoolery...” The team seemed to have the same, collective idea as to who could be behind the mysterious sparks.

Just as the stench of ozone became nearly too much to bear, the sparks stopped, leaving the room silent, save for quiet squeaks.

Daddy and Tony were the first to move, carefully padding towards the shelf where the squeaks were emanating.

“Sir, my sensors are picking up an energy reading equalling ten thousand volts.” JARVIS noted.

“Great, some kind of electrical fire?” Tony huffed.

“Unlikely, my sensors are indicating that the energy readings are coming from the foreign body.” The AI explained.

“How’s that possible?” Pepper asked, keeping a hand on Jamesy’s shoulder in order to keep him at a safe distance.

As the room fell silent once again, the two men carefully stepped to the shelf, avoiding the shards of ceramic from the vase.

Jamesy watched with bated breath as the two men nodded to each other, formulating their silent plan.

Said plan was quickly interrupted, however, as a massive flash of sparks shot just between the two, narrowly missing Tony and leaving a smoldering patch on the wall behind him.

“Christ!” Tony yelped, jumping back as the fuzzy shadow burst from behind the shelf, shoving him to the floor and bolting across the room, the broken ceramic jingling and crunching beneath the shadow’s weight.

“What the hell is that thing?!” Bruce huffed, trying to keep himself calm.

“Peter, a little help?” Tony huffed, lifting himself from the ground as the group tried to track the mysterious body.

“Right!” Peter’s eyes darted over the room, looking for where the shadow was. He caught a lucky break as the being bolted out from behind the nearby couch, shooting a web at the body.

The team watched as the webbing ensnared the foreign body, trapping its large, squirming form. Tony almost stepped forward, before a flash of electricity from beneath the webbing startled him back.

Jamesy had had enough of the electricity, the chaos and ozone making his head spin and his stomach lurch like he was back in the room with the chair.

“What the, wait-“ Peter jumped down from the ceiling, stepping towards the ensnared body. “Is that a fucking _Raichu?!_ ”


	3. The Joy Of Caring For Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team were just as angry and confused, not even noticing as Jamesy carefully padded closer to the squirming body beneath the web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of blood and mild injury.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

“Now where the hell is Loki?” Tony huffed, stamping around the common room. “He’s gonna pay for the damages! That vase was ten thousand dollars!”

The rest of the team were just as angry and confused, not even noticing as Jamesy carefully padded closer to the squirming body beneath the web. Sure enough, much as Peter had described, the body was a large, fluffy, orange rodent, it’s black tail ending with a lightning-bolt shaped fluff. Jamesy watched in awe as tiny sparks of static danced across the creature’s yellow cheeks.

“‘S real...” Jamesy gasped, kneeling down to the creature, which only glared at him as it panted, likely just as frightened as the rest of them.

“Guys?” James piped up. “There’s blood. Who’s bleeding?”

The rest of the team looked around, and sure enough, there were flecks of blood leading from the shattered remains of the vase, tracked all over the common room and stopping at the bundle of web and fury on the floor.

“It must’ve stepped on a shard, it’s probably hurt.” Papa noted. “Should we help it?”

“Are you kidding, Wilson? You saw what it did to my wall!” Tony huffed, pointing to the black patch of charred drywall. “We don’t even know what it _is!_ ”

“I just told you what it is! It’s a Raichu!” Peter huffed. “No real-life rat is almost three feet tall and orange, nor do they shoot lightning from their face!”

“Though, man of spiders,” Thor interjected. “Young prince Barnes has informed me that such creatures do not exist in Midgard, only in virtual fantasy games meant to entertain children.”

Jamesy thought for a moment, staring at the poor, frightened, oversized mouse, before running across the common room, careful to avoid the shards of vase.

His suspicions were confirmed as he located his favorite red tin mailbox ornament, the branch beside it disturbingly bare.

“‘S _my_ Raichu!” He yelped, pointing to the empty patch of tree. “My ornament Raichu came t’ life!”

“I’m sure this isn’t a Christmas miracle.” Phil huffed. “Anyone seen Loki?”

“I will fetch my brother, and he will pay dearly for the trouble he has caused tonight. My sincerest apologies, friends.” Thor sighed, stepping into the elevator in search of the notorious troublemaker.

“Great, one small problem.” Tony huffed. “There’s still a giant rat full of lightning bleeding on my floor!”

“He’s a _mouse._ ” Peter and Jamesy both huffed.

“How can you even tell? I don’t see any-“ Clint was interrupted by Natasha smacking him on the back of the head. “Ow! _What?!_ It’s not like they haven’t seen-“

“Th’ tail.” Jamesy pointed to the yellow tip of the creature’s tail. “Boy Raichu ha’f pointy tail tips, girls ha’f flat tips.”

“Riveting, thanks for the biology lesson, kid.” Tony grumbled. “Point is, _he_ broke my vase and is bleeding on my floor.”

“He’s probably scared!” Peter huffed. “I’d be scared if I suddenly existed out of nowhere and people started chasing me!”

Jamesy knew what that felt like all too well, the whole system experiencing a full-body shutter.

“He’s my Raichu, I shoul’ help him.” Jamesy puffed up his chest.

“Jamesy, lamb, no.” Daddy huffed, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him away.

“It’s nice that you care about him and want to help,” Papa added on. “But that’s a dangerous, wild animal. We don’t know what it’s capable of, and none of us want you getting hurt.”

“Bu’h _he’s_ hurt, an’ he’s _my_ ornament.” Jamesy huffed, pulling away from his guardians and stepping back to the lump of fur and static on the floor.

“Jamesy, this isn’t-“

“Here, I have some rubber gloves, one second.” Pepper interrupted, stepping back into the kitchen.

“Pepper, you’re a genius.” Tony hummed. “Rubber blocks electricity! We can pick it up, put it in a cat carrier, and make Loki turn it back into a harmless, albeit gaudy, Christmas tree ornament!”

“I meant,” Pepper huffed, walking back in with the large, thick gloves. “That Jamesy can help it and wont run the risk of getting hurt.” She explained, handing the gloves to the boy.

“As weird as it is,” Bruce piped up. “I heard him talking to Thor about these things, and I’ve overheard him and Peter talking about them in the lab. I like to pride myself on being smart, but it sounded like they were speaking in tongues. If any of us know how to safely handle whatever this is, it’s those two.”

Daddy and Papa shared a worried look, before relinquishing.

“Alright, but be careful, alright bug?” Papa pat his shoulder carefully. “Peter, stand by with your webs incase it tries to attack.”

“Understood Mr. Falcon Sir.” Peter nodded before taking a defensive stance, not taking his eyes off the rodent.

Jamesy slipped the gloves on over his mismatched hands before carefully kneeling down to the creature, making slow movements as to not startle him any more. He watched as the mouse’s black, glistening eyes tracked his every move until he was almost completely behind him. Once he was sure the creature wouldn’t lunge, the little boy carefully reached under the webbing, finding the damaged paw. He could see the piece of ceramic shard sticking out from the dark brown fur, a few drops of blood seeping out from the wound.

‘It looks superficial, likely didn’t hit any vital nerves or arteries.’ Jamesy could hear the Soldier in the back of his head. ‘Should be safe to pull the shard out.’

With that, Jamesy carefully grasped the shard with his index finger and thumb, suppressing a flinch as the creature hissed in pain, tiny sparkles of static dancing over his fur.

“‘S gonna be okay.” Jamesy whispered, as soothingly as he possibly could. “This ‘s gonna hurt a little bit, bu’h ‘s gonna feel better, okay?”

Jamesy watched as the creature stared at him, before nodding in understanding. With permission granted, the little boy carefully plucked the foreign body from the creature’s paw, earning a shrill ‘RAI’ in response.

“There, ‘s out, see?” Jamesy held up the shard to the electric mouse’s face, showing him that the danger had been removed.

After getting a good look at the shard, the Raichu began squirming and thrashing, trying his best to break free from the webbing.

“Oh, oh, here.” Jamesy shushed the creature before carefully pulling at the webbing, helping to free the frightened mouse.

“Jamesy, wait-“ Daddy gasped.

Though it was too late, as Jamesy pulled the webbing free from the floor, the mouse stood upright, obviously keeping pressure off its injured paw. With bated breath, the room fell into silence once more, the tension as thick as Christmas Eve fog.

“...Raichu, rai.” The mouse huffed, hopping into Jamesy’s lap and wrapping its tiny paws around his chest in a hug. The combined sigh of relief was palpable.

“Great, that’s settled.” Tony mumbled, rubbing his temples. “Now lets get this thing in a box before it tries to run off or kill us.”

“Tony, it’s a friendly.” James pointed out. “It’s not attacking anyone now, is it?”

“Rhodes, it’s still a result of Loki’s tom-fuckery.” A gasp. “Uhg, sorry, don’t repeat that either, kid.”

“He’s _my_ Raichu.” Jamesy huffed, petting the back of the creature’s head. Even through the gloves, he could tell his fur was very soft.

“That was before it came to life, lamb.” Daddy corrected.

“No. He’s mine.” Jamesy insisted.

“Rai raichu.” The creature seemed to agree, taking a liking to the only thing that had treated him nicely all night.

“Uhg, fine! Whatever! It’s yours!” Tony snapped, throwing his hands up. “Just don’t let it out of your sight until Thor comes back with Loki, okay?”

Jamesy felt a little bad, making Tony angry and annoyed, but he was more focused on keeping his new friend safe.

“Here, our bathroom has some neosporin and bandages, I’ll go get them.” Daddy explained before stepping into their apartment down the hall from the floor’s common room.

“Do you think I can pet it?” Peter asked, sitting down beside the two.

“Uhm, Rai? Is it okay if Peter pets you?” Jamesy asked, making sure the creature noticed him.

The Raichu lifted his head curiously before sniffing at Peters hand, and after a moment nodded in agreement. “Rai.”

Peter bit back a squeal. “Thank you.” He gasped out before carefully stroking his hand down the creature’s back. “Woah, it’s so soft...”

“It sure does look soft.” Papa hummed, sitting down beside both of the boys.

“Rai, this ‘s Sam, he’s my papa.” Jamesy explained as the creature cocked his head at the man.

“Rai, raichu rai rai.” The mouse extended its front right paw.

“Wow, oddly polite.” Sam chuckled before shaking the creature’s paw. “Nice to meet you, uh, Raichu.”

“Alright, I got them.” Daddy explained as he stepped back into the room, finding the four on the floor. “You guys having fun down here?”

“Yeah!” Jamesy chirped. “Rai, this ‘s Steve, he’s m’ Daddy.”

“Rai raichu.” The creature nodded, extending his paw to the blond man.

“Uh, hi, nice to meet you too.” Daddy shook the Raichu’s paw. “Here, do you want me to put this on you?”

The Raichu carefully sniffed the items in Daddy’s hands before nodding. “Raichu rai.”

“Alright, this shouldn’t hurt.” Daddy explained before squeezing a small amount of the antibiotic ointment onto his fingers and carefully rubbing them into the thin fur of his paw. Once he was done, Daddy unraveled a package of gauze and wrapped it tight around the creature’s paw. “There we go, all better.”

“Rai, rai raichu.” The mouse wiggled its leg before smiling, appreciating the help.

“If this were a real, living animal, I wouldn’t be as deeply concerned.” Tony sighed. “Why couldn’t it have been a puppy? Or a cat? Or an actual, non-electric mouse that isn’t the size of a hog?”

“Raii.” The Raichu growled, his tail thrashing ever so slightly.

“Dearest friends! I have located my brother!” Thor exclaimed as he stepped back through the elevator doors, an annoyed Loki in tow.


	4. The Greatest Gift Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I simply don’t see what the problem is.” Loki shrugged, feigning innocence. “This Midgardian holiday is focused on giving gifts, is it not? This is simply my gift to ‘the young prince’” He rolled his eyes at the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features existential dread.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

“Great! The yuletide chaos-bringer is back!” Tony huffed. “Now fix this!”

“I simply don’t see what the problem is.” Loki shrugged, feigning innocence. “This Midgardian holiday is focused on giving gifts, is it not? This is simply my gift to ‘the young prince’” He rolled his eyes at the name.

“Loki, we do _not_ need your-“ Daddy was cut off by Jamesy tackling Loki into an infamously tight bear hug.

“I love him! Thank’yu uncle Loki!” Jamesy chirped, the orange creature limping close behind.

“Uhh, what?” Loki looked exasperated and confused.

“Yeah, what?” Tony asked as well. “And now _he_ gets the uncle title?!”

“Y’u said Rai is m’ gift! Y’u brought m’ ornament to life! Now I ha’f m’ own real life Pokemon!” Jamesy explained, unable to stop himself from jumping on the spot.

“Uh, yes, quite.” Loki glanced around the room. “That was exactly my plan.”

The rest of the Avengers glared at the mischief maker, Thor included.

“Sure, Loki.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Well I hope you kept the receipt for this ‘gift’, because I’m not housing a creature like that in _my_ tower!”

“Fine, if you insist, I’ll return the Midgardian creature to its original, lifeless state.” Loki heaved a sigh, ever living for the theatrics, before holding his hand up, pointing his palm towards the creature.

“Y’mean, Rai’s gonna be an’ ornament again?” Jamesy whimpered, hugging the mouse close to his chest.

“Yes, I’m afraid it must be this way.” Loki mock pouted. “Such a shame, really, I used my finest work to bring life for my brother’s dearest friend.”

While the rest of the Avengers glared at the god of chaos, Jamesy stared at his newfound friend, hopeless. The Raichu stared back into his eyes, understanding and mirroring his grief.

“I don’ think I want him t’ be a ornament again...” Jamesy whimpered, eyes already misting up at the thought. “He-he won’ be alive anymore...”

“Such a shame, but I have no choice. Stark has already willed it so.” Loki cooed.

“Hey, don’t pin this on me, Houdini. You’re the one that started this!” Tony huffed.

“Steve, I dunno...” Papa mumbled, obviously noticing the distressed look in his little boy’s eyes.

“Sam, this...” Daddy was about to argue, until he was cut off by a sniffling whine.

Jamesy was crying, his face tucked into the orange fur wrapped in his arms. The creature was faring no better, clinging to the boy’s shoulders as it shuttered and whimpered.

“Oh, lamb...” Daddy whimpered. “It’s gonna be okay, he’s just gonna...” He couldn’t say ‘not exist anymore’. That was a horrifying idea that lead to a building feeling of existential horror and dread. What would it be like, not to die, but to simply cease to exist? One’s brain simply could not comprehend such a fate.

It wasn’t fair to force that horror onto an innocent creature.

“Jamesy, sweatpea,” Papa sighed, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. “It’s gonna be okay-“

“No ‘s not!” Jamesy yelped, revealing his tear stained cheeks. “Rai’s gonna be gone! ‘S not fair!”

“Good going, Loki. Now he’s crying.” Tony huffed.

“It’s not _my_ fault the ‘young prince’ is distraught. I’m not the one trying to take away his gift.” Loki retorted.

“ _You_ brought it to life in the first place! None of this would’ve happened if you didn’t decide to play god with a Christmas ornament!” Tony barked.

“I-I don’t _want_ Rai to-to die! He’s my friend!” Jamesy all but blubbered out, the mouse crying into his shoulder. Real, honest to god _tears_ tracking down his fluffy face.

“...Alright, alright, Rai can stay.” Daddy huffed, his heart breaking at the sight of his precious little boy so upset over the death of something he cares about. He knew all to well what that felt like.

“Steve, this is my tower!” Tony huffed. “I appreciate that you care about your kid’s new pet, but this isn’t exactly a stray puppy he found on the street. We don’t even know what this thing eats or how to take care of it!”

“I do!” Jamesy yelped desperately. “He-he eats berries an-an’ people food an-“

“Okay, but that doesn’t account for living space or care or exercise or-“

“What if I take him?” Phil piped up.

“What?” The whole team turned towards the agent.

“There’s a whole wing at the SHIELD headquarters meant for containing strange anomalies and creatures, I’m sure we can make room for him there with plenty of space.” Phil explained. “And Jamesy can visit him whenever he wants and make sure we’re taking care of him, since he seems to be a bit of an expert.”

“Y’u mean it?” Jamesy’s face lit up.

“I’d be a bit of paperwork, and I’d have a lot of explaining to do to Nick, but think of it as part of my gift to you, how about that?” Phil smiled.

Poor Phil was the next target for an infamous bear hug.

“Thank’yu thank’yu thank’yu thank’yu!” Jamesy squealed, his newfound friend chirping along with him.

“You’re welcome!” Phil squeaked out, his lungs nearly crushed in the hug.

“Can he at leas’ stay until Christmas?” Jamesy turned his attention to Tony, two sets of puppy-dog eyes trained on him.

“...Uhg, alright, but only ‘cause you’re a sweet kid.” Tony sighed in defeat, meeting the same fate as the others.

“Thank’yu uncle Tony! You’re m’ favorite uncle!” Jamesy chirped, squeezing the daylights out of the poor man before scooping his newfound Raichu into his arms. 

“Ha! I’m his _favorite_ uncle!” Tony cheered.

Jamesy paid no mind to the rest of the team, making his way back to the tree to fill in the still empty branch next to his favorite red tin mailbox.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh trust me, we’ve been taking careful consideration to your and Peter’s suggestions.” Phil hummed. “Here we are!” He chirped, standing in front of a black metal door with a small window.

Jamesy whimpered as he was lead down the wide, deep corridors of the facility. He was comforted as Daddy’s warm hand rubbed his back, with Papa’s hand on his shoulder on his other side.

“We’re almost there, don’t worry.” Phil smiled as they walked.

“This looks scary, is he comfy here?” Jamesy mumbled.

“Oh trust me, we’ve been taking careful consideration to your and Peter’s suggestions.” Phil hummed. “Here we are!” He chirped, standing in front of a black metal door with a small window.

Jamesy was a little concerned, seeing the almost prison-esque door, before Phil held his ID card up to a screen, then held his thumb over a pad, then stared into a light for a moment, before the door hissed and opened.

He was surely mistaken.

The room beyond the door was a massive expanse of a room, it looked more like a nature reserve than a room, complete with trees and an artificial creek and plenty of nooks and crannies to explore.

The Soldier was a little jealous at the amount of space.

Jamesy gasped as he stepped into the room, taking his shoes and socks off to step in the cool, mossy grass.

“Wow, you guys really outdid yourselves with this.” Daddy hummed. Papa nodded in agreement.

“We figured our guest deserves to be comfortable in an environment that’s as close to the one he would be used to.” Phil explained, leading them further back into the room. “The air is purified and climate controlled based on calculations of what his species would be used to, considering the type of megafauna that exist within his world.”

The four came to a stop at a bend of the artificial creek, where a familiar, fluffy, orange body was perched over the water, taking calm, even sips.

“Rai, you have some visitors!” Phil called out.

The Raichu looked up from the water, his ears flicking up at the sound. His eyes sparkled with recognition as they locked with Jamesy’s own.

“Raichu rai!” He chirped, bounding over to the boy, who quickly kneeled to the ground to catch his fluffy mouse friend.

“Hi Rai!” Jamesy giggled, petting the fluffy back of the creature. “Y’u havin’ fun here?”

“Rai raichu rai rai!” The electric mouse chirped and squeaked, nuzzling his face into the boy’s chest.

“I missed y’u too, ‘s mister Phil takin’ good care of y’u?” Jamesy asked.

“Rai!” The Raichu nodded, sitting up to point to a pile of toys at the far end of the room.

“Yep, those are his favorites. I come in here once a day when I can, and we have a few other agents he’s familiar with that come in when I can’t. He even lets Jemma do little tests with him to make sure he’s not building up too much electricity.” Phil explained.

“Rai, rai raichu chu.” The mouse added on, stepping away to a safe distance before his body was covered in sparks, the lights in the room flickering ever so slightly as he shot a bolt straight towards the ceiling.

“Woah!” Jamesy grinned, for once not terrified of electricity.

“Yep, he’s quite the generator! Jemma and Leo have been having a field day studying his abilities.” Phil nodded, petting the mouse’s head. “Who knows, maybe we’ll ask Loki to bring him a few friends.”

Jamesy giggled at the thought, a whole Pokemon sanctuary for him to play within.

After the impressive power display, Jamesy followed his little electric friend to the large patch of grass, where the two spent their time rolling and playing to their heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This story is completely crack-based and is in no way meant to be taken seriously! Any references to Dissociative Identity Disorder are strictly based on **personal experiences** and are not meant to educate.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
